Disc brake caliper assemblies are mounted on pins which slide through openings in spiders which are attached to the axial housings. The pins must be sealed so that they freely slide, because the action of applying the brakes moves the entire calipers and the pins in the spiders. Although the movement is slight at any one application of the brakes, a range of movement must be provided so that the brakes remain function as the pads wear keeping the pins and their mountings free from dirt and debris is critical. Providing a large range in which the pins can operate is also critical. Problems continue to persist in the sealing of disc brake caliper mounting pins.